


上音四角&伪群像|小伙伴（中）刑侦paro

by abe2004



Category: 1975 - Fandom, 上音四角, 小凡高 - Fandom, 昱剑 - Fandom, 杨毛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abe2004/pseuds/abe2004
Kudos: 1





	上音四角&伪群像|小伙伴（中）刑侦paro

**第一案·午夜电驴车祸案 最后有杨毛彩蛋**   
***伪声1 &2全员群像，人员会慢慢补齐**   
***所有专业知识均来自百度百科，勿较真较真我就咬你**   
***珍爱生命远离犯罪**

  
**2023年12月20日**  
方书剑接到这个命令时是仓促的，那天早上黄子弘凡正缠着他讲些关于市局审讯科一个叫高杨的小警察的近况，他没睡醒的脑子一片浆糊，随便应付了黄子弘凡几句，后者却更是来劲儿的烦着他。  
金圣权的来电拯救了快被黄子弘凡整崩溃的方书剑，他连忙摆摆手走出房间接通了那拨电话。  
“圣权哥，有何吩咐！”  
“小方啊，今天下午出个任务，目标信息发你手机上了，好好表现。”  
“是！保证完成任务！”  
方书剑爽快的应下了，哪知道打开手机，看见金圣权发来的文件是PDF形式的——在他们的任务里，只有需要上升到性命的任务才是以PDF发送的。方书剑有点疑惑，他在YG潜伏几年了，除了早期为了取得信任不得不杀掉一些YG的竞争对手，可是在他跟了金圣权做情报工作之后，几乎都没有沾过血，毕竟1975里还有两位优秀的杀手——黄子弘凡和张超。  
再多想也没用，方书剑点开了文件，面上的表情十分震惊。  
一份详细的，关于徐均朔的资料，赫然出现在方书剑面前，方书剑颤抖着的瞳孔里，还倒映着徐均朔歪向一边的嘴角。

没有时间了。  
方书剑走回房间，一把抓起椅子上搭着的外套，他面色凝重，无视了黄子弘凡在身后的呼唤，一路往外走，草草看了几眼手机上的文件，发现文件底端的一行小字，立马将手机揣进裤带里，将手上的外套向后一扬，跟飞扬的衣摆一起，消失在了走廊的转角。

“所以，你特意跟找了YG制药有关的货车司机制造车祸？好提示我们这件事跟YG脱不开干系？”  
-“哎蔡警官，聪明。”方书剑百无聊赖的瘫在沙发里，为了有个暖和的冬天，他将屋子里的暖气开得很足，身上就一件单薄的卫衣。他一边跟蔡程昱聊着电话，一边玩着自己卫衣的帽绳。  
-“还有，我那天给那个贾星星下的药明明不至于反应那么大，为什么他最后是那副鬼样子啊，小蔡警官？”  
此时的蔡程昱站在街角的某个电话亭里，外面飘着细雪，今天是12月28号，距离徐均朔的车祸案已经过去一个星期了，蔡程昱更是从那次在公交车上与方书剑短暂的会面后，就怎么都找不到方书剑的影子，无奈之下他只能去求助阿云嘎。阿云嘎表示，方书剑身份太敏感，你只能等他来找你。  
一个星期过去，调查的进展微乎其微。当时，他们顺着那瓶抗抑郁药找到YG制药公司，前台小妹倒是挺热络的，蔡程昱一脸疑惑，他的队员毛二告诉他是因为以前嘎子哥经常派人去YG，连YG外面都有不少市局的眼睛，YG上下似乎也明里暗里的习惯了。蔡程昱不怎么跟阿云嘎出任务，严谨的说是不怎么出有关YG任务，大概是阿云嘎照顾到他跟YG某位人士的熟络关系，蔡程昱也不好说。  
因为无法辨认那瓶药的出场批次与时间，蔡程昱要了YG从研发这种药开始的出厂信息，接待他们的人叫廖佳琳，那人带着个眼镜，眼里盛满了精明，蔡程昱跟他说话的时候老是被他打岔，却又因为他说的话而忍俊不禁。  
他们将能搜集到的资料都带回了市局，在刑侦口办公室几十号人彻夜努力下——他们颗粒无收。H市警察局的每一位警察，认认真真看了每一条出产记录，它们的生产时间，它们的去处。在蔡程昱的带领下，刑侦大队的气势完全不输由那个内蒙队长当老大时的模样。可这一腔激昂换来的却是虚无。他们追查了这些药品去往的药店与医院，追查了每一笔销售记录，几乎没有一笔不明白的账目。  
太诡异了。  
仿佛就是知道了他们要来查这批药，而提前准备好所有的“不在场证明”，而终归是“几乎没有不明白的账目”，凌晨6点，办公室里只剩下翻阅资料的蔡程昱，其余人都去走访药品流向的药店和医院，毛二冲进办公室时，他和蔡程昱眼里都是熬了大夜过后的红血丝。  
“蔡队！有进展了！有人拍到一个可疑的男人去H市医院对面的药店里买了那个药，时间就在均朔出事的那天早上！”

想到这，此刻站在电话亭里的蔡程昱，真为当时高兴到穿错人家女同事毛呢外套的自己感到羞耻，他揉着眉心，嘴角抽搐着，说：“你…你再说一次你为什么要去买药…”  
-“嗨呀，我都说了我在确定均朔能不能获救，市医院的位置和距离刚刚好，那里前阵子又丢了俩尸体，有好几个市局巡逻队的人，他们认得我的啊，我之前天天去找嘎子哥，他们要是告诉马佳哥，佳哥肯定会把我喊回去问这个案子的事儿，那YG不就知道我去干嘛了吗。  
-“所以我就裹得严严实实，去了市医院对面药店买药，害那药我就随便买的，这样一来，没有人认得出我，我也可以去勘察一下情况，多聪明你听听。”  
蔡程昱内心的吐槽已经快要溢出电话亭了，他用毕生修养忍住没有骂出粗口，就因为方书剑这么一个自作聪明的举动，害的他们为案情突破白白高兴了好几天。蔡程昱调整了一下情绪，再次开口时却迟疑了。  
“你最近…”他想问方书剑的近况，却被自己这个无厘头的想法愣了一下。我怎么，开始关心他了？  
“那个…你们1975，最近情况怎么样，还有，你上次说有人要害子棋是怎么回事？。”蔡程昱话锋一转，很好的掩盖了刚刚那一闪而过的慌乱。  
-“他们仨这几天都挺闲的，不过有个点，我觉得有点奇怪…”一说起正事，方书剑的语气就不同了，他从沙发里弹起来坐着，正要跟蔡程昱说些什么，门铃打断了他的话语。  
啧。方书剑挂断了电话，起身去开门。  
电话那头的蔡程昱也听见了那微弱的门铃，心下了然，倒也没有计较方书剑突然中断的通话，只是想到这一个星期来的种种，总有些不是滋味。信任的老师阿云嘎不在，大学同学与同事的事故脱不开干系。  
蔡程昱第一次，觉得很无力。  
他的实习导师，马佳，以前总告诉他，我们人民警察，为的就是老百姓，老百姓高兴，我们就高兴，老百姓安全，我们就安全。对于人性的险恶，我们无法推测，马佳告诉蔡程昱，就算是消防员，他们冲进火场里的制服，也要设计上防止被伤者抢夺防烟口罩的内扣。刑侦，就是用证据和推测去找到幕后黑手，可是现在明知道有人在搞鬼，他们却连怀疑对象都找不到，或者说，那个对象，蔡程昱不想怀疑。

方书剑挂断了电话，一开门，梁朋杰的大脸就迎了上来，方书剑条件反射的给他一拳，梁朋杰一扭躲过，又黏上来挂在方书剑身上，身后的张超拎着一袋子零食无奈笑着，将门关的两个人赶进去，顺手关上了门。  
“你俩怎么来了？黄子呢？”方书剑拿出张超带来的薯片，给梁朋杰扔过去一包，也打开自己手上那包吃了起来。“来看看第一次出PDF任务的小方同学嘛，黄子有个任务一会儿就来。怎么样，听说失败了？”梁朋杰一把接过薯片也麻利的打开。  
“最底下的任务声明里写了，可以不取他性命，PDF任务也分等级的好不好，还有啊还有，我这可不是第一次出PDF，倒是你梁朋杰天天坐飞机旅游的，好意思笑我？”方书剑笑骂着，拿过沙发上一个抱枕向沙发那头的梁朋杰丢过去，梁朋杰灵活躲过，嘴里那句我那是旅游吗那叫工作都没说完，就被一个电话截断了发言，梁朋杰不耐烦的接通，用更不耐烦的语气应付着。  
“*咯seven啊佢哋，咁差嘅白粉，唔沟水一毫克，仲唔满意？让佢哋搵哋家啦烦死了。”（*神经病啊他们，这么差的白粉，500块钱一毫克，还不满意？让他们找别家啦烦死了）梁朋杰说完就挂了电话，将手机往沙发上一扔，又窝回去吃薯片。“最近简直水逆，上次我竟然被安排去给一个开货车的司机下药，这上面是向让我俩转行去刀人咩？方方你说是不是。”方书剑愣了一下，搭腔说他嫌这嫌那就是假娇贵。  
张超走过来，将梁朋杰的手机从沙发缝里拔出来，放到茶几上，方书剑一边嚼着薯片，看似漫不经心的问张超：“超哥，黄子今天去干嘛啊。”  
“市医院有个任务，一会儿就能回来，咋了方儿。”张超坐在一边凳子上，从口袋里抽出一把手枪来回的摩挲，还不时发出赞叹。“啧啧，你看看，这有钱了就是不一样，武器都漂亮多了。”梁朋杰看他这副痴汉模样翻了一个圆润的白眼，两人都没有注意到听见张超话时有些僵住的方书剑。

砰————  
房门被踢开，强大的冲力撞得门关处的鞋柜好一阵晃动，黄子弘凡面色阴沉，大跨步的走进来，直奔桌子上的购物袋，三个人有些茫然倒也不算震惊，张超走过去默默关好了门，扭头就看见黄子弘凡开了罐啤酒正咕咚咕咚喝。  
等黄子弘凡那罐啤酒见底，他砰的将易拉罐往茶几上一摔，震得梁朋杰都抖了一下。他眼神注视着地板，在三人的视线下，缓缓地开口：  
“我捅伤了他……啧，我本来不想那样的，可是…”  
他？哪个他？张超和梁朋杰你看看我我看看你，在场的除了黄子弘凡只有方书剑5知道“他”是谁——高杨。  
“事情是这样的…”  
……

28号晚，郑棋元带着高杨去了市医院看徐均朔。徐均朔一直呆在住院部，碍于市局的规定，郑棋元提心吊胆的等了一个星期终于可以去看徐均朔了，郑棋元不在，王晰就得留下来坐镇，他的学生高杨，主动申请去陪着郑主任看望小徐。  
窗外星光点点，华灯初上，H市永远是一副绚丽高贵的模样。徐均朔坐在病床上，苍白的面色在病房暖色的灯光映照下，终于显出一点人气儿。  
“你好好养病，我一定会找出来是谁害你的，放心。”郑棋元拍拍徐均朔的床板，看着他虚弱的面庞，微不可查的叹了一口气。高杨站在一边，脸被窗外的夜色掩盖，看不出他的表情，只是能通过微弱的光线判断出高杨抱着手看着他们。  
“郑哥，不早了，均朔也该休息了。”高杨走到郑棋元身边，拍了拍他肩膀，示意他已经快过了家属探视时间了。郑棋元闻言，不舍地看了几眼徐均朔，起身往外走。“走吧，我先去开车。”  
这时，因为虚弱而鲜少开口的徐均朔却从病床上下来了，看着扭身离开的郑棋元和高杨，说：“棋元哥，等一下，我送送你们。”郑棋元连忙去扶他，却被高杨抢了先，后者将徐均朔的手搭在自己肩膀上，架着徐均朔好让他借力站稳。“郑哥，我来就好。”高杨说道。  
郑棋元见自己派不上用场，让徐均朔跟着走出病房门口，就去找护士吩咐几句照顾徐均朔的事宜，不远处的徐均朔和高杨就那么静静地站着。

黄子弘凡站在拐角，内心是无比的煎熬与疑惑。他怎么在这？他会不会认出我？怎么办？黄子弘凡紧了紧手上的匕首，咬着牙，大跨步走了出去。在进入众人视线前，他从口袋里掏出一枚小小的弹珠，对着护士手上的医用酒精一扔，随着护士小姐一声惊呼，泄了满地的酒精吸引了众人的注意，涌过去的人群刚好围住了郑棋元。黄子弘凡穿着一身黑，低着头绕过人群，悄无声息的靠近徐均朔和高杨。徐均朔问高杨那儿怎么了，高杨正要替他去看看，结果余光瞥到一个不对劲的身影。  
“！小心————”高杨几乎是条件反射的将徐均朔推了出去，那把锋利的匕首擦过他的腰肢，割烂了浅色的衬衫，红色的血液霎时间染红了衣物和黄子弘凡的眼。  
黄子弘凡没有预到高杨会将徐均朔推出去，他来不及转变匕首伸出的方向，只得偏转一些好不伤到高杨性命，但更让他感到害怕的不是没有成功捅到徐均朔，而是在他伸出那一刀的时候，他与高杨的瞳孔对上了。  
那双无论什么时候都盛满了温柔与淡漠的双眼，在那一刻却充斥着恐惧，还有一些黄子弘凡不知该如何言说的情愫。

于是黄子弘凡逃了，狼狈的窜逃，他不会被抓住的，逃得快是他最引以为傲的事情，但这次却不一样。黄子弘凡不停转进各种昏暗的小巷，手里握着的那把匕首，上面也逐渐沾染上了自己的血液。

黄子弘凡喜欢高杨。  
方书剑是第一个知道这件事的。  
某一次方书剑在他们1975的住处整理市局资料的时候，黄子弘凡走了进来，原本只是随意的看了几眼，却被一个穿着白衬衫的男孩吸引了。“好漂亮……”黄子弘凡无意识的飘出一句这样的话，换来了方书剑鄙夷的眼神。  
后来，他天天缠着方书剑问些关于高杨的事情，终于，三箱红糖麻花的轰炸下，方书剑给了黄子弘凡高杨的联系方式，以黄子弘凡出色的业务能力，他毫无痕迹的制造了几次与高杨的偶遇，在上班路上，在市局外出聚餐时，黄子弘凡在各种可以见面不可以见面的场合都见过了高杨。他告诉高杨，他是H市的大学生，对公安业很感兴趣，高杨倒也觉得这家伙有趣，两人几次的萍水相逢，高杨对他也有些印象。  
他看到高杨身上有鲜血溅出，那个温柔的少年倒下了。然而这一切，都源于自己手上的匕首。  
黄子弘凡，已经许久，没有为杀人感到负罪感了。  
高杨，让他再次体验到，失去的滋味。

现在，黄子弘凡真不知道该怎么办了。他认出我了吧，是认出来了的吧，怎么办，我应该杀了他吗？任务没有完成还误伤了群众，这次一定完蛋了……  
方书剑看着将脑袋埋到腿间的黄子弘凡，心情也并没有多明朗。今天黄子弘凡的目标竟然是徐均朔，徐均朔到底知道些什么，让YG如此紧张，以至于连续派出1975两位成员去刺杀同一目标。不，不对，不止两位，司机的毒是梁朋杰下的，三个人了…那么…  
“超哥，你们这几天都有任务吗，权哥叫我汇总一下这个月的行动报告。”他一边拍着黄子弘凡的肩膀一边发问，面不改色心不跳，方书剑的演技一向很好。  
-“我最近没怎么出任务，忙着帮咱们挑新装备呢，上边刚给我们拨了一笔钱，那可得好好利用。”方书剑得到否定，不由得有些泄气。梁朋杰倒是突然想起来些什么。  
“啊超哥你不是上个星期才搞了两条咸鱼*（尸体）出来咩。”  
-“噢噢对，我都忘了，上个星期五吧，有个任务要我去市医院弄俩男性尸体出来，你说这任务是不是越来越奇怪了嘿。”张超摊摊手，继续摆弄自己手上的新匕首，梁朋杰看着电视吃薯片，黄子弘凡一直低着头。没有人会发觉方书剑的冷汗大颗大颗的挂在额头上，摇摇欲坠。

  
被方书剑挂断电话的蔡程昱独自走在回市局的路上，今晚还有的熬啊，新晋的刑侦代支队长望着飘雪的天空感叹道。他紧了紧身上的羽绒服，走到沿街小摊边儿上朝摊主喊了句来个烤红薯，这时，他的手机收到了一条短信，蔡程昱一边给钱一边掏出手机来看：

**“方书剑有问题。别信他。”**

摊主拎着装好的烤红薯，用带着乡音的普通话大声催促着，蔡程昱原本被冷风吹红的脸颊，在温暖的火炉旁，却显得格外苍白。

**发件人：龚子棋**

**彩蛋***   
**杨毛好甜呜呜呜我死掉，声2杨皓晨毛二绝对是真情侣，我搞俩云都没他俩真。**

**耿直社会少年x阳光人民警察 年下**

“什么？我这就来不好意思不好意思…”毛二匆忙的穿着衣服，脸颊和肩膀夹着手机，穿衣服期间还不小心把手机滋溜一下滑了出去，路过的蔡程昱眼疾手快，一把捞回，重新放到毛二手里。“咋了，这么着急？”作为蔡程昱的朋友兼同事，毛二慌慌张张的模样他倒不是没见过，只是在工作的时候，他很少见毛二这样，而且他注意到那个来电，号码好像是他们同行。  
“害，去派出所领个人，蔡队我一会儿就回来。”毛二穿好外套，跟周围同事打了声招呼就急匆匆的走了。  
蔡程昱拿起一杯水，又把旁边的一个女同事叫来，问她毛二这是怎么回事。  
“噢猫儿他啊，谈男朋友了吧。”  
“啊咳！咳咳咳……咳嗯！你…你说什么？”蔡程昱一口水正要灌下去，被这个事情吓得连着呛了好几口气，差点咳出一种他病退的老队长阿云嘎的气势。  
“蔡队您没事吧。害，听别人说，那个人好像是住他家附近的大学生，有次聚众斗殴被猫儿发现制止了，后来才知道那男孩儿经常打群架，说是什么兄弟义气的。反正猫儿看不下去，又住的近，干脆就带着这男孩儿改邪归正，哪知道在这通往正义的道路上，他自己先被带沟里去了。”女同事说的是声情并茂，蔡程昱脑子里仿佛已经划过一幅幅人民警察和叛逆少年的相识相知相恋的画面，脸上表情更是有些一言难尽。  
“毛二他…找了个男朋友？”  
“我说蔡队啊蔡队，你太古板啦。这都什么年代啦，同性婚姻都合法了，猫哥处个男朋友怎么了嘛。难道你看见好看的，温柔的，活泼的男孩子不会心动吗？”

心动？好看的男孩子…方书剑就挺好看的，也活泼，受伤的小徐也是个很有意思的人，龚子棋虽然看着凶其实内心也很柔软……  
等等。  
我在干嘛。

？？？？？？

喂喂喂你不要露出这种表情啊，我才没有在想你以为的那些东西啊

“对不起对不起对不起。我家小孩儿给你们添麻烦了。”毛二不停的给两位派出所的民警鞠躬道歉。回家路上，杨皓晨经过一条小巷，因为看见有个男的堵着一个女生，还对她动手动脚的，脑子一热就要上去见义勇为，一拳将那个男的打晕了，结果被人家姑娘红着眼睛一巴掌扇过来。原来人家小情侣在巷子里亲热，被杨皓晨撞破还被打，姑娘又羞又气，打了110，三个人一块儿去了派出所。  
毛二拉着一张臭脸的杨皓晨走出来，抬起脚往他小腿上猛一踢。“臭耗子你神经病啊，人家搞对象你去干嘛，闲的？”  
杨皓晨本就压抑着的情绪完全爆发，他甩开毛二的手，大吼道：“对！我就是闲！那么黑你谁看得清他俩在干嘛？我就是吃醋，凭什么人家可以亲热我还得等着你工作完了才能抱一抱你，毛二，要不是你，我今天根本不会在这里！”  
他们俩站在派出所的门口，周围不停的有人驻足观望，毛二被杨皓晨一番话闹得是又气又想笑，他微微仰头，看着这个咬牙切齿瞪他的少年，突然觉得自己真是养虎为患。  
毛二什么也没说，夜色让杨皓晨看不清他的脸。杨皓晨吼完才发觉自己过分了，气势瞬间掉了下来。正要开口挽留些什么，对上的却是一个温暖的怀抱。  
毛二抱住了他，头埋在他肩膀，这个曾经冒失莽撞的寸头男孩，臂膀也逐渐变大，毛二紧紧的抱着杨皓晨，说：

“傻橙，我这不就来了嘛。”

  
两人的身影在12月的冷风中越拉越长，途径昏黄的路灯，手还紧紧的牵在一起，仿佛几年前的七夕那样。  
“我以后啊，要去当酒吧驻唱，我可以养你的！”  
-“嗯，知道了。”  
“我认真的好不好，我就想把你锁在家里哪儿也不许去，你就是我一个人的小猫。”  
-“说话也没个把门…”

灯光下，黑夜里，有杨皓晨扬起的嘴角，也有毛二羞红的耳根。


End file.
